Nightmares
by ToxicWitchling
Summary: Korra's nightmares about Amon cause her to start seeing things. Was that an Equalist that just crept into the pro-bending arena? Guess who helps Korra finally get some sleep? Fluff. Borra. Bolin x Korra


She hadn't slept well as of late. There was something about the darkness behind her eyelids; the way the world fell silent and the small sounds became amplified. The creaking of the old floor boards, in perfect rhythm with fall of footsteps – and the familiarity of it all. She could see him, standing, looming over her. An outstretched hand followed by a masked face. Always towering above her in the dark; reminding her of their encounter under the cold gaze of the dead Avatar Aang. Sleep wouldn't come.

She raised her head from the pillow and was calmed by the big, white figure that filled the room. Naga was sleeping peacefully and the distant smell of home wafted from her fur. The crispness of the ice. The sound of cool, running water and the far off voice of Katara. Her mind jolted back to the present. She turned to her window and saw the pro-bending arena with its golden lights switched off for the night. Without the glow that usually surrounded it, the structure seemed to sink back into the gloom of the city. All the buildings were a black blur in the distance of the night, and the smooth waters surrounding the temple wavered to and fro. The moon was hiding behind the clouds and Korra thought it a bad omen.

Republic City was not the way she had always imagined; then again she couldn't remember what she had thought it would be like back in the compound. The world was so far away there. Everything was just out and guarded. Her every duty was to learn how to fight, how to bend the way the old masters did. Yet, this only helped to hinder her. She'd heard of the marvellous city Avatar Aang had helped build. The wondrous, peaceful place where all the nations were free to live. Though fantasy never seemed to live up to reality. The hostilities between the benders and the Equalists, the homeless and downtrodden; the triple threats and quarrelling even within the council. The end of the hundred year war was only the beginning, and she, the famous Avatar, was told nothing. The world was passing by and it almost seemed like the Avatar had become obsolete, the world had moved on without her and the spirits held no voice in this new metal world. Maybe Amon was right, maybe the spirits had chosen another.

She shook her head and scowled. Amon had a good sob story and he certainly had the numbers, but something didn't seem right. Energy bending was so rare and disciplined; she knew that it couldn't possibly be a matter of just consulting spirits to master. Yet, she still wished that she herself were somewhat more spiritual. Then maybe air bending would come more naturally; maybe her world would become suddenly balanced and simple. As she continued to stare at the pro-bending arena, her glare tilted skywards and her eyes fell on the attic. She hoped her team mates had better luck sleeping than she did. The troubles between them had passed in a relatively quick manor. Not every solution was made; how Asami was to ever be told about the kiss, if she was to ever be told at all, was to be decided. Though, the brothers seemed as close as ever and the team had gotten their head back in the game.

The game with the Wolf bats was still a few days off but a knot formed in her stomach every time she thought on it. The way their game was over so quickly, and the state of the benders who all left on stretchers left her uneasy at the idea of the match. The Fire Ferrets were amateurs, Avatar or no Avatar. She herself was no legend yet; air bending had yet to come and the fluid styles of pro-bending had left her stunned. The art of bending had changed over the years and the stuffy styles she had been taught back in the compound didn't have the agility and adaptability she needed in the ring. Her mind wandered to the thought of the brothers, snuggly sleeping safe and sound in their attic.

Suddenly she saw a shadow around the Pro-bending arena. A small, dark figure with circular eyes that shone a light green. An Equalist. She couldn't be sure form such a distance but she swore it was one of Amon's men. The shadow seemed to leap up the building and turn into one of the windows. Her only thought was 'the brothers'. Amon was attacking Mako and Bolin. He knew they were her team mates and they were his targets. Immediately she sprung from her window and left Naga sleeping in the room. There was no time to loose and Korra was soon teetering on the edge of the air temple island. She dived into the water below; it was freezing and black beyond the midnight sky. She rose from the depths because the visibility below was too dark for her to make it to land without turning unbeknownst to herself.

She could feel the water shifting at her arrival and she pushed herself forward in a great mastery of bending. The water rushed with her and propelled her body forward. She only hoped she wasn't too late. As she neared the arena she slowed slightly and surveyed the layout. She couldn't see the shadow and all that lay ahead was quiet. Korra took a deep breath and lifted herself high into the air with a pillar of water swirling around her body. Luckily, a window was open and she dropped herself just inside. Though, she was soon cautious of the fact that the window was open at all, especially so late in the night.

Her arms were raised and she stood on guard scouting the area before her first move. It was dark with streams of light slicing through from low lit lanterns hanging in the hallways. She made her way to the gym and looked around carefully. Nothing seemed to stir. The air was hot though. Hot and muffled; perhaps with sweat and the heat of training- but the practice hours were long over and the scent still remained. Suddenly she heard movement from behind her. The pulse in her veins quickened. What if she was surrounded? She was meant to see the Equalist. This was a trap. A trap set up by Amon to lead her away from the safety of Tenzin and the air temple. Thousands of Equalists could be around her in the dark, their eyes focused forward and Amon hidden deep within their crowded bodies. This was it. This was the moment Amon had waited for. She turned fast and went to throw forward her fist until… she realised there was only a solitary body at the gym doors. A familiar build; stocky and short, rubbing his eyes and giving a tired yawn.

"Korra?" Bolin asked through the darkness. It took her a moment, but she eventually caught hold of herself.

"Yeah Bo, it's me," she answered. There was a short silence as he rubbed his eyes.

"What are you doing in the gym so late? You can't possibly be training," his voice seemed sleepy. Korra left the question for a moment and looked around. She couldn't see any Equalists, but they were good at hiding, especially in the dark.

"Korra?" a worried tone was added to his voice. She took one more look around.

"Nothing Bolin. I just thought I left something here after practice today," she replied. His eyes narrowed.

"It couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"I just didn't want to lose it,"

"What is it exactly?" his face beamed with curiosity.

"It's nothing," she answered.

"Then why is it important?"

"Why do you keep asking so many questions?" she snapped.

Bolin took a few steps back and Korra wrapped her arms around herself.

"I…I'm sorry," she sniffed. He looked up and caught a glimpse of her face in the dark.

"What's the matter Korra?" he asked finally. She bit her lip cautiously and then sighed.

"I thought I saw an Equalist sneak in here earlier."

"What? How long ago?"

"Not long, how long have you been up?" she asked.

"I've been awake about twenty minutes feeding Pabu. He gets kind of fussy in the night and I have to tickle his tummy before he goes to sleep otherwise he gets nightmares," Bolin smiled as Pabu ran from behind his hiding place at his legs and up onto his shoulders. Korra smiled and sighed with relief. Bolin didn't seem to be hurt and he was happy. Not to mention dopey, just as always. Maybe the Equalist was nothing but her mind. The thought of Amon had snuck from her nightmares into her delusions, and she'd worried Bolin for nothing.

"I'm sorry, this was really stupid. I should get back," she went to stride past Bolin but he caught hold of her hand.

"I'm a little worried myself. About you, that is," he spoke in a soft voice and starred into her blue eyes. "You keep turning up to practice tired. What's up? Are you not sleeping?"

"No I'm sleeping fine," Korra tried to force a smile.

"Well that's a blatant lie if I ever heard one. C'mon Korra, you know that eventually Mako the penguin kisser is going to start asking questions. Better a rant from me than him. At least I don't give that cold, hard stare of disappointment he likes to dish out," Bolin's eyes narrowed in a mock attempt and Korra was dumbstruck for a moment. Then, a loud laugh erupted from her mouth. Bolin stepped back in shock.

"Korra what's wrong?"

"P..penguin kisser. Oh, Bolin…" she held her sides and tried to calm herself. "How is it that even in situations like these you can still make a ridiculously funny joke?"

"I'm just Bolin I suppose. S'what I do," he grinned at Pabu.

As Korra began to quieten down Bolin repeated his question.

"But seriously though, you're not sleeping right are you?" At that moment, Korra's laughter died down altogether.

"No, I'm not," she whispered into the darkness.

"Why aren't you?" Bolin asked. She raised her head and starred deep into the green eyes that were focusing on her.

"I have nightmares. A lot of nightmares."

"About?"

"Who do you think they're about?"

"Amon" Bolin's voice was soft and it rolled into the darkness around them. They remained silent for a while and the only sound they heard was the occasionally twitch of Pabu's whiskers.

"I'm sorry; I was just delusional about the whole Equalist thing. It's got me on edge so I rushed over here when I thought you guys were in danger and I… I need to go now," she blathered on until she resolved to just walk straight out the front door and back to the air temple.

"It's not delusional. You thought we were in trouble and you came to rescue us. It just means we're your friends and you never want to see us hurt, right?" Bolin smiled sweetly. Korra stopped and her face softened.

"Of course I don't want to see you hurt. You guys are my first real friends. Well, other than Naga," she smiled.

"It's good to have friends who aren't giant polar bear dogs from time to time," he grinned back in reply.

"Well I have to go," Korra went to continue forward but she felt a hand grab hers.

"Wait, you can't sleep still because of nightmares," Bolin's voice was back to his old, lively self.

"Yeah, but I guess I'll get over it,"

"Don't be silly, you can't just get over them like that. I still see Amon's creepy face when I sleep. Come with me!" he sounded excited as he pulled Korra along the corridors and up the stairs to the attic. Korra felt a little uneasy because she knew Mako was going to lurking around somewhere.

"Bolin this isn't a good idea. What about Mako?" she asked.

"Since when has Korra, the butt-kicking Avatar, been put off by a grumpy fire bender who's secretly mushy on the inside?" he smiled, and it made her smile too. His innocence and charm was a pleasant change from the anonymous face in her nightmares.

He pulled her along a little further into a small side room where his bed was. It wasn't much, just a small rectangular mattress with some worn out pillows and a heap of green blankets. Yet, when Bolin lay back and pulled her with him, it seemed un-believably comfortable. She rested her head on his chest, feeling it slowly rise and fall whilst listening to the gentle beating of his heart. Bolin pulled the covers up around them and curled his strong arms around her waist. She felt kisses being placed on top of her head as he snuggled down into her hair. Pabu sat himself to the side of them, and his bushy tail tickled their arms from time to time. She couldn't hear the creaking floorboards anymore, and the footsteps of Amon were gone, vanished into thin air as if he ceased to exist. The black behind her eyelids seemed littered with small white stars and the onset of well needed sleep was welcome, but before she drifted off she gave Bolin a small kiss on the cheek and a faint 'thank you'. He stirred sleepily and nuzzled into her ear, kissing it and mumbling something vague in reply.

Then, she fell asleep listening to the slow but steady beating of his heart, and she all but forgot that a man named Amon ever existed. In fact, everything faded from her memory; the tournament, her training and the great legend of Aang himself. All that was left was Korra and Bolin, their own legend set to unfold when the dawn finally broke and reality disturbed their dreams; but that wasn't for hours. Till then they could dream, and nightmares were kept at bay by the bright light of the moon. Yue was smiling and the night was a fleeting friend. It would encase their fantasies till morning's first ray, and then life would start again in Republic City.


End file.
